Unexpected
by tamicamcwilliams
Summary: If there was one word to describe young Hadrian life it would be unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

A tall slim figure approached the town centre of Godric's Hollow, he paused to look around him and nodded as if satisfied of his surroundings and then seemingly disappeared into thin air leaving nothing but a gentle breeze.

The man known to the brave as Voldemort, and to others those who feared him he is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for they cannot bear to speak his name, reappeared near small church so small in fact that it was dwarfed by the graveyard that laid next to it.

The church showed no signs of life but ironically it's where the dead rested that the leaves were blowing from their perches on daunting trees, the blades of grass swaying restlessly not that you could see this through the heavy mist that hung oppressively over the graveyard. If you could you would be chilled to the bones it painted quite a the sinister picture. It was after all the day of the dead.

Five years later:

Hadrian could not believe that some people could be so stupid, his pathetic excuse of a cousin was as per usual stuffing his mouth full of junk and simultaneously watching the Tv. Not that the overgrown pig could even begin to understand what was being said let alone what was going on but nonetheless Hadrian had to give him props for trying.

"BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW" His uncle's bellowing pulled him out of his thoughts a letting out a long suffering sigh, the green eyed youngster made his way down into the basement below number four privet drive, the one that his relatives paid a lot of money (his money) to kept hidden from prying eyes.

Knowing his fate Hadrian still walked with his head held high and refused to be seen as inferior to his walrus of an uncle. "Still acting like you got your pride I see, well I'll make sure to go extra hard on you to get it out of ya"

Whilst Hadrian looked calm on the outside, on the inside he was seething at his uncle's disrespect not that he shouldn't be used to it by now, he calmly walked over to the side of the room that was dominated by a large king sized bed and pulled of his clothing before lying down complacently.

Surprisingly his uncle did not waste anytime with taunting Hadrian this time but quickly removed the bottom half of his clothing.

"Suck now, you know how I like it"

And unfortunately the seven year old knew exactly how his uncle liked it for he had been blowing his uncle since he was nothing but a babe. Teeth tucked behind lips and plenty of tongue and heaven forbid he forgot about swirling his tongue around the tip before giving it kitten licks.

Luckily or maybe not so much depending on how you looked at it his uncle never actually breached the young child's virgin hole. Because of course the man couldn't have his freak of a nephew polluting him with his freaky freakishness no no that dishonour was left to the man's wife.

A rail thin like woman who greatly resembled a horse. And to speak of the devil.

"Vern dear get off him it is my turn to have my fun"

Hadrian did not know what was worse he knew of course that it would hurt him a lot more if his uncle was more inclined to 'have his fun with him' as it were and in that sense he was grateful for small mercies. But he was seven and despite his young age knew a lot about sex and the world around him and he knew what his uncle and aunt were doing wasn't right but matter how hard and how many times he tried telling someone the complaints would disappear as if by magic. Not that magic even existed.

Once his uncle and aunt was finished Hadrian was banished back to his cupboard. Unfortunately he managed to knock down a case that was a present from Aunty Marge.

Hadrian was scared, he knew what would happen now. And sure enough his uncle's meaty fist swung towards his face, what proceeded next was the worse beating of the young boy's life. His uncle beat him black and blue and to an inch of his life.

With laboured breathing he crawled his way into the cupboard and shut the door behind him. Within seconds he was passed out and all attempts in the next week by his relatives to wake him up fell on death ears.

It was Hadrian's 8th birthday when he next woke up not that his so called family cared, if anything it was an excuse to treat him worse than usual. They would beat him black and blue whilst Dudley instead received hugs and kisses. Given all his favourite foods and more. Hadrian was starved and taunted while the rest of the family enjoyed a feast fit for a King no fit for a God. Dudley got taken out to the zoo and a theme park whilst Hadrian was locked away in his dingy cupboard under the stairs.

"Boy you are to go use the bathroom for no more than ten minutes before I throw you in that cupboard of yours" Counting his blessings that his relatives seemed to be bored of taunting him early this year he walked or more liked raced to the bathroom before his uncle could change his mind and decide that his nephew needed to be 'punished' Little did he know that that night would change his life forever if it was for better or worse could be argued.


	2. Chapter 2

It's generally excepted in pureblood families that when you sire a squib you are to subtly disowned and get rid of said squib no ifs or buts about it. This is exactly what happened when one Arcturus Black and his wife had a son by the name of Polaris Aries Black, this is a known fact among pureblood social circles but what isn't known is what happen to him after. Somewhere around his 25th Polaris met his future wife one Mary-Ann Potter-Stark half sibling to Edward Stark (father to Howard Stark and grandfather to Tony Stark) not that many were even aware that he had a sibling, she shied away from the cameras and public and soon enough everyone but family and close family friends forgot she even existed.

This is exactly how Mary-Ann wanted it because she had a secret to keep or more importantly her family did because unlike Polaris when her family found out that she couldn't do any magic whatsoever she wasn't disowned or disregarded maybe there were some slight differences in the way the Potters treated her and Charlus but that was to be excepted.

Now Polaris and Mary-Ann went on to have a daughter one Rosalind Mary Black and they lived a full and happy life but by some sick twist of fate both were murdered before they got to see their only daughter marry and welcome their granddaughter into the world and than their great granddaughter.

Now Polaris and Mary's daughter had married into a squib family descended from the Malfoy line, Rosalind wanted to bring up her daughter away from the stigma of them being squibs and soon enough lost contact with the magic side of her family tree. Their daughter Anne Elizabeth Malfoy than married into the Evans Family where her and her husband had one baby girl and adopted another they were Lily Rose Evans and Petunia Anne Evans nee Wright.

Now here is were it gets muddled as everyone knows Lily went on to Hogwarts were she met James Charlus Potter and Sirius Orion Black but by now their relation to each other was nothing more than a memory in their dead relatives mind and the truth would not be discovered until the birth of one Hadrian James Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

London- The leaky Cauldron/Diagon Alley

Hadrian stared around him in awe, this was his first interaction with magic (aside from his own accidental episodes of course) since his parents death but it was all so real and tangible here before when his parents were alive he only saw the odd spell or two but this was something completely different, Hadrian could feel the magic running through his bones, his body it was a very addicting feeling.

Sirius suddenly laughed and Hadrian turned to look at him, his dad shook his head in amusement and somewhat bittersweetly said "That look on your face was exactly the one James had on when your grandmother took us for his birthday, walking in here that very first time and seeing everything, that feeling you get there's nothing quite like it" Hadrian didn't understand how his dad could be so calm talking about his other dad whenever he even thinks of him he cries, well he used to the Dursleys stumped that out of him pretty quickly nonetheless he wouldn't be as nonchalant about as his dad was being than again his dad was stuck in hell on earth for the last few years with the dementors sucking everything out of him he probably still hasn't come to terms with it yet.

That filled Hadrian with sadness because he wanted to know what he could do to make it better but a part of him knew it was useless because short of bringing his mum and dad back from the dead there was nothing he could do that would make his paddy feel better and suddenly he was filled with the the childish thought that he could bring his parents back from the dead simply because he wanted them to be alive and with him and his paddy. "Daddy do you miss him?" His son's quiet unsure voice brought him back from his memories and for a moment he was stuck on how to answer before he decided honesty was the best policy and his son was smart enough know when he was lying anyway even if they had been separated for seven years.

He smiled down at Hadrian tears watering his eyes as he whispered "Yes pup all the goddanm time" He brought his son to him and clung on and didn't let go until it seemed that he had made up for years worth of missed embraces and comfort he shook himself out of his nostalgia realising that maybe the alley wasn't the best place to be having this conversation but before he could suggest they finish their errands than talk somewhere else more private Hadrian was asking him a question that honestly shattered his heart.

Does it hurt when you look at me? Because I look so much like him?" He sucked in a breath before he was right back to clinging tightly onto his son, how could he even begin to answer a question like that? and if Sirius was being honest with himself the question had touched a nerve because it did hurt to look at his son so goddanm much and what kind of father did that make him? The first time he saw Hadrian it was like someone had grabbed hold of his heart and was alternating between breaking it and putting it back together again. It hurt, his son just looked to much like his lover he was the carbon copy apart from his eyes but that didn't even given him peace because they were just like Lily's and he had loved her just as much as he loved James but he couldn't tell his son that so he told him what no one else but he, James and Lily knew and it was this piece information that stopped Sirius from taking one look at his son and walking in the other direction to stop him from feeling such pain.

Sirius grabbed hold of Hadrian's hand and walked him back to the leaky cauldron where he proceeded to lead them to a corner booth and place numerous privacy wards. "Okay pup what I'm about to tell you isn't that much of a big deal now but back when you were born we were at war and me, James and Lily were scared about what would happen if your parentage came to light so we hid you, your mother put a glamour on you to hide any of the more distinct Black features you had inherited, any small features such as your nose and jaw that could be explained away by stating that your grandmother was a Black before she married into the Potter line were left alone but ones you had clearly inherited from me such as your eyes, hair and height were changed"

Sirius could see the way his son processed the information he said was given and it was kind of amazing to see, how he valued and disregarded certain information depending on what the situation called for. Sirius could see how he was working through what he had told him to what he already knew and putting the prices to together to create a clearer picture. "But daddy I don't understand why, I mean it makes sense if you were at war to protect me but why were you scared if people found out I was a Black and not if I was a Potter?"

Sirius was surprised because no matter how smart and perceptive he knew his son was he honesty didn't except him to pick up on that and question him about it. "Hadrian you are very special and I mean beyond your smarts I mean your blood and heritage all sides of your family are very powerful in their own ways, your mother's side is more in the muggle world and I will tell you about it later.

Now your father's side their power and influence was in the economy they own shares in all major businesses in the wizarding world but when it came to the Blacks they dominated everything they had enough money, polictical power, knowledge and dirt on both sides of the war to create devastating effects if they were used in a certain way because of this Voldemort would of done anything to get the remaining Blacks that weren't already on his side to ally with him. My grandfather was smart though and he made a deal he said that he would only give over Black resources if he Voldemort could get everyone in the family to join him but dear old Arcturus knew that I would never join and therefore he wouldn't have to hand over any of the Black power. But when you were born that changed everything for me I would done anything and everything to protect you including joining the dark. We were scared that if people knew you were my son that they would use you against me and that couldn't happen"

Hadrian was silent whilst he understood everything that his father had just told him a part of him, the part that was locked in a cupboard and abused for years wanted to shut down and just cry in the corner because in the end it didn't matter that they placed a glamour on him because he is mum and dad had died and it was their deaths that made that happen or really the fact that his father fought for him and his mum and than his mother sacrificed herself for him to live. Hadrian also had a hard time grasping the fact that his father was rich, that he was rich he had spent years at the Dursleys being told that he had to earn his keep and he hadn't a penny to his name but no he was being told he had enough money to cripple the economy and than some? It was a lot for his eight year old mind to grasp no matter how advance he was there was a part of him that was stunted and he meant more than just his malnourished body that lacked evidence that he had inherited both his father's heights.

By the time Hadrian resolved to think about all he had learned later his dad had taken down the wards and was moving to get up so Hadrian followed suit and put the conversation to the back of his mind to be analysed at a later time. "Come Hadrian, we need to go Gringotts before we meet up with your long lost cousin and I have a feeling that the Potter finances are in a right state"

Beacon Hills- The Hale House

Derek was over the moon, he had his baby brother back it didn't matter to him that only a day ago he was oblivious to the fact that he had a brother. His wolf had left his lost even if Derek couldn't remember why it felt that way but now it felt like Stiles never left but there was a part of Derek that knew that Stiles wouldn't be here forever and sooner or later he would have to leave again, Derek knew and understood this but what he didn't understand was the why behind it and his mum and dad weren't telling no matter how much of a tantrum he threw. He could ask his uncle Peter because Derek just knew that he knew why his mum had to give Stiles up because uncle Peter just seemed to know everything and if he didn't have proof showing otherwise Derek would have thought Peter was a psychic and not a werewolf.

Derek didn't want to ruined the mood though so he kept quiet and basked in the love and comfort of his family, his pack were given off, everyone was happy to have Stiles back it was like there was this pressure lifted off of their shoulders, worry lines and bags that he hadn't even realised were there disappeared off of his family's faces, the only one who seemed to be in a down mood was Cora and honestly as much as Derek wanted to bitch about it he kind of understood Cora is only four and she's the only one who wasn't around when Stiles was with them.

She was the baby of the pack and therefore the center of attention but now Stiles is and Cora didn't know how to deal with that. In her four year old mentality she probably thought she was being replaced and that her family wouldn't love her anymore. Derek understood but didn't do anything to reassure her because up until this point she has been Derek's favourite and vice versa but now Stiles was here and even when he went away again Derek still would move heaven and earth to see him so Cora had been replaced at least she had with Derek.

Derbear! Uncle Peter said he will take us for icecream! Deeeereeeek listen to me" Derek couldn't help but laugh at Stiles' demand he let out the cutest little growl as he was too young to have any scary factor whatsoever even now he felt his heart melt just that little bit more at the pout that was evident on his little brothers face. Derek grinned and begun to tickle Stiles all over remembering that he was extremely ticklish, Stiles let out a chorus of giggles before demanding to be let down. "Okay little wolf lets go get ice cream"

John Stilinski woke up and immediately wished he was unconscious again as he was hit with a wave of pain that had nothing to do with the dubious amount of alcohol he had consumed and everything to do with his now dead wife. John simply did not know how to cope without his wife there for so long it had been the two of them against the world he couldn't even remember the last time it was just John and not John and Claudia or Claudia and John. When Stiles had come along he had been an unwanted addition to the two man team, John didn't want to take the kid in, he didn't want to share his wife but the kid was only two and his parents couldn't keep him so he and Claudia had adopted him as their own. Than it went from John and Claudia to John, Claudia and Stiles and he couldn't of been happier until his wife got sick and than died.

Suddenly it was just John and Stiles. John didn't know how to be a single parent to a kid that wasn't even his, he had a hard time grasping fatherhood when Claudia had been there that's not to say he didn't love Stiles because he did wholeheartedly but John lived and breathed for his police work he was in a way as addicted to it as he was to alcohol lately and that was okay before because Claudia was there to pick up the slack and now she wasn't. And just like that John drank until he passed out again.

Gringotts

"It would be wise if the young heir took an inheritance test, amongst the other rituals it might prove to a be very informative for you both"

"At a cost of course" Sirius snorted goblins were nothing if not driven to make as much money as possible, always had some way to trick people into spending more. Nonetheless he could see the merit in getting an inheritance test done, Sirius had noticed that Lily had certain features that were dominant in a certain pureblood line and he was hopeful and intrigued to find out if he was right. Sirius let none of this show on his face of course as was his pureblood upbringing and simply nodded to the goblin signalling for him to go ahead. Now Mr Potter-Black you are going to have to slit the palm of your hand with this knife and hold it over the parchment until the writing stops" Hadrian took the knife and did as he was told, he sat back and watched fascinated as his blood turned for red to silver and began to write out everything he was to inherit from heirlooms to magical abilities. His hand was beginning to ache with how long he was holding it out with an open cut but with every minute that passed the goblin seemed to get more and more surprised and intrigued which gave Hadrian pause because he was the one to suggest an inheritance test so the goblin had to at least suspect the outcome and his father just sat there an odd mixture of smugness and confusion on face. Finally after what seemed like hours the test was done.

Hadrian James Sirius Potter-Black- Titles inherited by blood, magic or otherwise

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Potter by blood

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Black by blood

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw by blood

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor by blood

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin by blood and right of conquest

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Peverell by blood

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Evans by blood

Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff by blood

Secondary Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy by blood

Magical Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Myrddin by magic

Assests inherited (estimated)

999,999,999,824,346 Galleons

Potter Manor

Marauders Den 1/4

Lily Pad

Godrics cottage

No.4 Privet Drive

Lyon Palace

The shrieking shack 1/4

23% of Daily prophet

25% of Quality Quidditch

15% of Nimbus racing broom company

19% of The leaky cauldron

45% of Gladrags

8% of Borgin and Burkes

32% of witch weekly

30% of honeydukes

20% of The three broomsticks

Black assests

999,999,999,999,999 Galleons

5689 Sickles

Black manor

Grimmauld Place

Ravens Palace

Paddys pad

Marauders den 1/4

The shrieking shack 1/4

14% of daily prophet

25% of Firebolt racing broom company

12% of Quality Qudditchb

29% of Borgin and Burkes

13% of Zonkos

Ravenclaw assests

678,905,445 Galleons

Hogwarts castle and grounds 1/4

Ravenclaw manor

London Library

31% of the quibbler

Gryffindor assests

937,562,298 Galleons

Hogwarts castle and grounds 1/4

Gryffin Manor

The town house

The armoury

Slytherin assests

Hogwarts castle and grounds 1/4

Rest is unknown

Peverell asessets

784,652,347 Galleons

Peverell manor

Peverell castle

Evans assests (unavailable invested into muggle world by Lily Potter nee Evans)

Hufflepuff asessts

Hogwarts castle and grounds (rest is unavailable invested into muggle world by Lily Potter new Evans)

Malfoy assests

854,621,559 Galleons

Malfoy manor

The French Manor House

Malfoy estate

Dragons den

Snakes pit

20% of daily prophet

35% of Borgin and Burkes

11% of Gladrags

22% of Madam Malkins

10% of leaky cauldron

Myrddin assests

Vault 258

Hadrian stared and stared at the piece of parchment in front of him no matter how hard he stared the ink didn't just disappear or change. He was rich, stinking rich and he had spent his years on earth living in a cupboard and being told he was a waste of space and had to earn his keep. "Mr Potter-Black if you wish so I can get in touch with the muggles to give you a full accounting of your assests. Hadrian startled he had completely forgot about the goblins, he did not know what to do or what to think he looked towards his father but he looked as shocked as Hadrian felt, obviously he did not expect to find out his son was a billionaire in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. "daddy?" Hadrian shook his father as the goblin was impatiently waiting for his reply. "Sorry just surprised, really surprised there's a lot of stuff here but yes let's start off with something simple hopefully. When is the earliest that we can get an appointment with the muggle bank?" His father asked.

The Goblin (what is his name?) shouted a few words out in a language Hadrian did not understand (which is saying something he can speak a lot of languages) and a few seconds a later a goblin went out of the room and another goblin came in. A fast pace conversation took place that left both Hadrian and his father with dumbfounded looks on their faces. "Mr Black, Mrs Potter left instructions with the family lawyer that he explain everything to Hadrian and to take him immediately to the family estate manager so whenever you are ready" Sirius nods his head in acceptance and gives his go ahead.

Somewhere else in London,

The phone rings shocking the man out of his thoughts, he motions to his PA to pick up the phone for him. A few minutes pass before the phone gets put back down and the PA says "Mr Irwin sir, a Mr Black would like to see you with regards to his son Hadrian Potter-Black" The man now identified as a Mr Irwin freezes in shock for a second before jumping up. "What did you say to him" The assistant shakes her head wasn't he listening at all when she was on the phone obviously not she thought to herself before replying "I told him I would have to check your calendar to double check when you are free" Mr Irwin shakes his head repeatedly "From now on whenever he calls clear my sechdule, call back now and tell him I'm available right now"

Back at Gringotts

"If that is all sorted Mr Black there is some discrepancies in the Potter accounts that I would like to go through, now in your absence the dealings regrading your son have been a great concern for us, the wills of of Potters was never read and recently we have found that it was sealed by the the Albus Dumbledore as he made himself Hadrian's magical guardian now with your permission we can now unseal and have the will read" Sirius just nodded his head he wanted to get this over with he had a lot sort out today not to mention the meeting he Hadrian have with Tony Stark. Hadrian on the overhand was more hesitant, he always suspected something was wrong with his parents wills afterall his mother would of never let him go with the Dursleys./p


	4. Chapter 4

Avengers Tower

Hadrian was nervous, he had just turned eleven and he knew that his Hogwarts letter was most likely going to come today.

He wanted to go to Hogwarts to experience all that his parents had, to walk through the halls that his ancestors had built. But doing so would put him within the old coots immediate influence and he didn't want that.

But then again keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Hadrian let out a sigh, he didn't want to be thinking of all these things, he wanted to force his problems to the back of his mind and pretend that they didn't exist. Exactly how his uncle Tony had taught him. If you ignore the problem they will eventually go away, they had to.

"Young master, your father is requesting your presence in the communal kitchen"

If Jarvis was real, Hadrian would kiss him right about now.

Hadrian pulled out some sweatpants and T-shirt to quickly get dressed because heaven forbid if he left his father waiting for more than five minutes. He did that once and let's just say the outcome was pretty. His father was rather pleased with himself though. Hadrian shuddered and shoved the frightful memory to the back of his mind with the rest of his problems. He walked into he kitchen and immediately wanted to walk right back out.

"Surprise!" Hadrian shook his head in denial there was no way his father had done what he thought he had done. He would close his eyes and when he opened them again the sight in front of him would have miraculously disappeared.

Hadrian opened his eyes.

The scene was the same.

He glared towards his father, his father who knew that he didn't want a party yet had somehow roped all the avengers and other friends into giving him one.

Hadrian was surprised alright.

And also extremely pissed off.

His father hated him that was the only explanation. "Soooo, kiddo happy birthday" His glare turned towards his uncle Tony. But unlike his father, Tony remained completely unaffected and continued to gesture wildly and explain how he had simply got Hadrian the best present.

Hadrian wanted to stab him.

Repeatedly.

"Guys I appreciate all of this but I didn't want a party, I just wanted to relax, binge on junk food and watch movies all day"

"But riiiiiaaaaaannnnn, it's your birthday, you can relax any day only on your birthday can you have a party, and besides I'm your father so what I say goes"

Hadrian snorted. "Yeah somethings I wonder who's really the kid between the two of us, your more childlike than I am"

Sirius huffed indignantly, a pout on his face as he exclaimed "hey, I resent that statement, I'll have you know that I am very grown up and mature" This time the whole room burst into laughter.

"Grandfather says that he thinks you're a five year old stuck in a mans body dad" Hadrian couldn't help but point out.

"Now, Now Hadrian although that may be true it is not very nice to tease your father so" Hadrian turned at his grandfather's voice and felt slightly bad that he hadn't realised that he was even in the room.

"Sorry grandpa, he just makes it so easy and funny"

The tawny owl that flew through the open window, halted any response his grandfather was about to give. Everyone froze, by now all the avengers knew about Harry and his past just as they knew exactly what the letter the owl was carrying said.

Hadrian shakily removed the letter from the Owls leg and read that letter out loud (cba to write it out, you all know what it would say anyway)

Silence followed his words, no one quite knew what to say, they all knew of course that this day would come and they had thought that they were ready for it.

But now? Not so much.

"Hadrian you know you do not have to go if you do not want to I will not judge you for it and all James and Lily would of wanted was for you to be happy"

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, everyone was obviously waiting for Hadrian's decision. Problem was that he had not made it yet.

"Dad, what would happen though if I didn't, if I chose to stay here? The old meddling coot probably would not leave us alone. At least if I am there I can keep an eye on him"

His grandfather cut across any reply that his father would of had by saying "I think the man had the same idea, I know he has hired the werewolf for the DADA position. It might be a trap to lure Siruis out of hiding so he could get Hadrian back under his control"

"Wait! I thought Quirrel was going to take DADA this year?" Sirius exclaimed.

Orion snorted. (Just imagined a stuck up pureblood snorting)

"He was supposed to the governors had decided that he should take a sabbatical when he applied for the last two years to get some real life experience but apparently Dumbledore changed his mind"

"Just in time for Rian to start school as well that can not be a coincidence" Tony couldn't help but pipe in. (I decided that will be Hadrian's nickname and not Harry)

The others shook their heads, all in agreement of Tony's statement the timing was off and more than a bit suspicious especially when taking into account his previous behaviour and dealings with Hadrian.

"If you do decide to go Rian, there are ways we can make sure that his influence on you is minimal, for one try not to get into Gryffindor he would have easy access you there and it would be what he wants, not to mention as much as I respect McGongall she is blinded by Dumbledore and trusts him blindingly. Ravenclaw would be best, the head of house is half goblin and will help you. Also make sure you are never alone with him and never look him in the eye, you know enough occulmency to block him but best not let him know that"

"And as much as we want you to do well and succeed, try and downplay your abilities, let him underestimate you and everyone else for that matter the school will be filled with deatheater's children that would of been told to keep an eye on you"

"And stay away from the Weasleys, Arthur is a decent man but he has no backbone and let's Molly control everything and we know her and the two youngest of her children have plans for you"

"The twins are okay and so are the two oldest William and Charles, will has left now but Charlie is in his seventh year with cousin Dora, so try and stay close she will look out for you."

"Keep your head down and concentrate on only school, if anything suspicious happens go to Fillius or ignore it is mostly likely or not some sort of test set by the old fool for you." Rian was stating to get overwhelmed with all the advice coming from his family from all sides. He was beginning to feel a headache coming on.

"I don't even know if I am going to go yet so telling me all of this might be pointless, if I decide to stay here" Hadrian cut across what would of been he's sure another lifesaving piece of advice. Orion moves closer to his grandson and grabs his shoulders and looks him in the eye. "That may be Hadrian but you are my grandson and heir and I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe and the old coot does not get his hands on you"

Silence.

Hadrian pushes himself into his grandfathers arms slightly emotional, he knows his grandfather loves him it clear to see even to complete strangers but he's never out right told him so and especially never in front of other people, even if the other people happen to be family.

"And when you do decide we will be ready, no matter what"

(Time skip to 1st of September)

Somewhere on the Hogwarts express

Rian was already beginning to regret deciding coming to Hogwarts afterall and he had only been on this Godforsaken train for around five minutes.

A ginger headed nuisance kept bothering him and couldn't seem to grasp the fact that Hadrian did not want to talk to someone like him.

A busy haired know it all had barged in like she own the fricking train and started demanding things from him.

Stupid girl should just go bury her nose in a book. But Noooo, she decided she would stay and along with the redhead annoy him to death.

Rian wondered what he did in a past life to deserve this torture.

"Can you both just shut up! If hasn't crossed your oblivious minds already I don't want to talk to you and quite frankly you make me want to commit sucide and I have only known you for five minutes"

The two stared at him in disbelief in for a few seconds. Rian was sure they were placed by Dumbledore to become his friends, well he isn't about to play that old coots game.

Hadrian was making up a whole new game. One were in was in control not the bumbling bumble bee.

"Well if you didn't want to talk to us, you don't have to be so rude about it we were only being nice"

Hadrian snorted.

"No you weren't you were being noisy and intrusive. Why the hell you would think I would tell my story to two complete strangers is beyond me"

The busy know it all stormed out, dragging the ginger menace with her and good riddance to them. The only highlight of the train ride had been the brief visit from his god-brother Neville, they hadn't up to this point got to see each other all that often but now they're at school together that would change.

Beacon hills, The Hale House

Derek could not stay still, he was anxious and excited, his wolf was anxious and excited. It was like the full moon had come and few days early and Peter could not take it any longer and not for the first time he was considering dosing his nephew with wolfsbane. Not a lethal dose of course but just enough to knock him out for an hour or two.

"Derek seriously if you don't stop I will hurt you" Peter snarled out.

"But I can't Peter, Stiles is coming down for a visit and I haven't seen him in ages, you know my wolf always calms down when he's near" Derek whined, seriously like a little baby.

"It's been two days der" Laura deadpanned.

"exactly, I don't know how I survived this long without my little Wolfy"

Okay Peter understood Derek's clingy behaviour to an extent, he had lost his favourite brother found him only to find out that he couldn't stay with him and that would only be heightened because of his wolf and that fact that Stiles was his anchor. But this was taking a step too far, they all missed him but his nephew was by far the worse.

A thundering small heartbeat could suddenly be heard.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer because he's here now" Laura pointed out. She was almost as eager as Derek to see the little tyke. Not that Peter wasn't eager he was but just not to the extensive level of his niece and nephew.

A blur shot passed Peter and ran straight into Derek. The little wolf was getting faster.

"Deeerbeaeeer I miiiiiissssssseeeed yoooouu" screeched out.

Ouch. That hurt his very sensitive eardrums.

Back to Hogwarts

Hadrian was waiting nervously for his turn to be sorted, Neville had already been placed in Gryffindor along with the bushy know it all and ginger menace.

Rian felt for his god-brother, he really did. The poor guy had to share a room with the menace. Life possibly couldn't get any worse for the guy.

"Potter-Black, Hadrian" The deputy headmistress called out.

There was a moment silence.

But whispers and stares soon followed after. "Did she mean Harry Potter?"

"The Harry Potter" Harry shaked his head as he made his way towards the stool and hat which would decide his fate. He just really hoped he wouldn't be place in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

Stark Tower.

"Do you think he's alright? I don't like the idea of him being there all by himself with the old coot" Sirius asked.

"I will be taking up the Black seat in the board of governors, do not worry I make every little excuse to be at the school" Orion answered.

His words didn't reassure Sirius all that much but it was a comfort to know that his father could drop in and check on Hadrian. He had been somewhat isolated as a child, the only other kid he would know there would be his god-brother and Dora, or that Malfoy kid that they occasionally had to dine with because he was unfortunately family. But Sirius rather Hadrian not associate with him at all despite family relations.

He wondering if it was too early to send an owl, or if he should just wait until Rian sent one to him. Sirius didn't think he could wait he was quite clingy to his son.

"Sirius if you can't wait till them just for a letter, how the hell you going to cope without seeing him until Christmas?"

Sirius hadn't realised that he was speaking his thoughts out loud but nonetheless he replied with "I don't know"


	5. Chapter 5

Somewhere on the Hogwarts express

Rian was already beginning to regret deciding coming to Hogwarts after all and he had only been on this godforsaken train for around five minutes. A ginger headed nuisance kept bothering him and couldn't seem to grasp the fact that Hadrian did not want to talk to someone like him.

A bushy haired know it all had barged in like she owned the danm train and started demanding things from him. Stupid girl should just go bury her nose in a book. But Noooo, she decided she would stay and along with the redhead annoy him to death.

Rian wondered what he did in a past life to deserve this torture.

"Can you both just shut up! If hasn't crossed your oblivious minds already I don't want to talk to you and quite frankly you make me want to commit suicide and I've only known you for about five minutes"

The two stared at him in disbelief in for a few seconds. Rian was sure they were placed by Dumbledore to become his friends, well he isn't about to play that old coots game.

Hadrian was making up a whole new game. One where he was in control not the bumbling bumble bee.

"Well if you didn't want to talk to us, you don't have to be so rude about it we were only being nice"

Hadrian snorted.

"No, you weren't you were being noisy and intrusive. Why the hell you would think I would tell my story to two complete strangers is beyond me"

The bushy haired know it all stormed out, dragging the ginger menace with her and good riddance to them. The only highlight of the train ride had been the brief visit from his godbrother Neville, they hadn't up to this point got to see each other all that often but now they're at school together that would change.

Beacon hills, The Hale House

Derek could not stay still, he was anxious and excited, his wolf was anxious and excited. It was like the full moon had come a few days early and Peter could not take it any longer and not for the first time he was considering dosing his nephew with wolfs bane. Not a lethal dose of course but just enough to knock him out for an hour or two.

"Derek seriously if you don't stop I will hurt you" Peter snarled out.

"But I can't Peter, Stiles is coming down for a visit and I haven't seen him in ages, you know my wolf always calms down when he's near" Derek whined, seriously like a little baby.

"It's been two days der" Laura deadpanned.

"exactly, I don't know how I survived this long without my little Wolfy"

Okay Peter understood Derek's clingy behavior to an extent, he had lost his favorite brother than found him only to find out that he couldn't stay with him and that would only be heightened because of his wolf and the fact that Stiles was his anchor. But this was taking it a step too far, they all missed him but his nephew was by far the worse.

A thundering small heartbeat could suddenly be heard.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer because he's here now" Laura pointed out. She was almost as eager as Derek to see the little tyke. Not that Peter wasn't eager he was but just not to the extensive level of his niece and nephew.

A blur shot passed Peter and ran straight into Derek. The little wolf was getting faster.

"Deeerbeaeeer I miiiiiissssssseeeed yoooouu" Stiles screeched out.

Ouch. That hurt his very sensitive eardrums.

Back to Hogwarts

Hadrian was waiting nervously for his turn to be sorted, Neville had already been placed in Gryffindor along with the bushy haired know it all and ginger menace.

Rian felt for his godbrother, he really did. The poor guy had to share a room with the menace. Life possibly couldn't get any worse for the guy.

"Potter-Black, Hadrian" The deputy headmistress called out.

There was a moment silence.

But whispers and stares soon followed after. "Did she mean Harry Potter?"

"The Harry Potter" Harry shook his head as he made his way towards the stool and hat which would decide his fate. He just really hoped he wouldn't be placed in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

"RAVENCLAW!" Thank God Rian thought to himself

Stark Tower.

"Do you think he's alright? I don't like the idea of him being there all by himself with the old coot" Sirius asked.

"I will be taking up the Black seat on the board of governors, do not worry I will make every little excuse to be at the school" Orion answered.

His words didn't reassure Sirius all that much but it was a comfort to know that his father could drop in and check on Hadrian. He had been somewhat isolated as a child, the only other kid he would know there would be his godbrother and cousin Dora, or that Malfoy kid that they occasionally had to dine with because he was unfortunately family. But Sirius rather Hadrian not associate with him at all despite family relations.

He wondering if it was too early to send an owl, or if he should just wait until Rian sent one to him. Sirius didn't think he could wait he was quite clingy to his son.

"Sirius if you can't wait till then just for a letter, how the hell you going to cope without seeing him until Christmas?"

Sirius hadn't realized that he was speaking his thoughts out loud but nonetheless he replied with "I don't know"

Some corridor in Hogwarts castle

The majority of the first year Ravenclaws trailed behind the rest of their housemate talking amongst themselves and getting acquainted with one another. For the most part it seemed that everyone got on quite well, by nature Ravenclaws tended to more quiet and soft spoken compared to the other houses this in turn meant less argument as fewer people tended to so quickly hurt by things such as pride and honor. So in retrospect Hadrian thought to himself it wasn't all that surprising that they all got along.

Another thing that Hadrian wasn't surprised by was the fact that he was even placed into Ravenclaw, it was after all known to be the house of the intelligent and he was a certified genius. IQ tested and all.

He wasn't annoyed by this at all, in fact Ravenclaw was despite the majority of his family either being in Slytherin or Gryffindor where he hoped he would go. It was the best place for him. He didn't think he could survive being placed in the house of the courageous and Chivalrous, he would commit suicide within five minutes of being in the house. They were sure to do his head in every time they opened their mouths, he could just about put up with his Dad and Uncle Tony.

The house of the loyal was not for him either, he would eat them alive, they were too timid to be able to keep up with him, to stand up to him as well.

And the less said of him being in Slytherin the better.

That was just asking for a death wish Hadrian thought to himself remembering the words of advice his family have to him; the house is filled to brimmed with mini death eaters.

No, his placement into Ravenclaw did not annoy him at all what did however was the placement of another. One Hermione Jean Granger. The snotty resident know-it-all, there was already a betting pool by his fellow dorm mates on when Rian will finally snap and tear into her.

Hadrian gave himself a week. And that was him being generous.

"I am rather disappointed in my placement I had hope I would be sorted into Gryffindor, I heard that was the house the headmaster himself was in"

There were shocked and angered faces all around. Classes hadn't even begun yet and Granger had already managed to insult her housemate and alienate herself in the process. Maybe just maybe this year would not be as boring and tiresome as Hadrian first thought. Granger was certainly going to be both a source of everlasting entertainment and a complete and utter nuisance.

"Well Granger I think I'm not only speaking for myself when I say you are not the only one disappointed in your sorting" Rian couldn't help but reply to busy haired girl who looked rather a lot like a beaver in his humble and definitely unbiased opinion.

The girl in question just stuck her beaky nose in the air and stomped off in what Hadrian thought she assumed was a dignified manner. "Does she even know where she's going?" Rain remarked to the guy standing next to him, and if he recalled the sorting correctly was named Anthony Goldstein.

"Who cares, she gets lost the less time we have to put up with her" Another boy piped up, Rian couldn't quite remember his name. "I mean school hasn't even really started yet and I'm already sick of her"

Hadrian let out a little snort and muttered underneath his breath. "Me and you both" and louder said "Come better catch up to prefects or we will be the ones lost"

/

Stark Tower-

"You know I never thought I would hear myself say this but I'm going to miss the Kid"

His statement was met with resounding silence and Tony had no clue as to why. It's not like what he said was all that surprising, even a blind man could see how fond he had grown of the littlest Black.

Clint snickered in the background. "Oh no, Tony however will you cope, I mean it's not like you tired begging…"

"Pleading…" added Natasha.

"Bribing…" came from Steve,

"Blackmailing…" disapproval dripped from the voice of the eldest Black, something which Tony took note of.

"I recall handcuffs being brought up at one point…" Bruce just had to go and add his two cents in.

"There was tears and snot involved too, let's not forget that memorable episode" Fuck you Sirius Black, Tony thought to himself.

"I mean like you said we never would have thought it possible Tony" Clint finished off to the joy and laughter of everyone else but Tony.

Tony did the only mature thing called for in situation, he stuck out his tongue and stormed off to sulk in his labs, where his machine and other tools couldn't tease him.

His fellow teammates laughter followed him out of the room. Tony took it all in stride knowing that they were only joking around and would end up missing Hadrian just as much if not more than he did especially Sirius and maybe even grandpa Black. Not that Tony would dare mention that little tidbit to the man's face.

No matter how many times Clint says otherwise he does value his life after all.

/

Beacon Hills:

Derek was not moping.

Laura and Uncle Peter could go to hell because they are liars and Derek Was. Not. Moping!

It's been a week, 5 days, 8 hours, 29 minutes, 13 seconds and counting since his traitor of a mother and father gave his Stiles back to his adoptive father who in Derek's opinion was not worthy of even breathing the same air as Stiles let alone taking care of him. Derek had tried to point this fact out to his parents but they would hear none of it so sure that what they were doing was the best for Stiles.

Derek called bullshit and had locked himself in his room ever since. His Uncle Peter and Dad had to hold him down whilst his beloved mother (Note the sarcasm) literally had to drag Stiles from his arms. The little cub held onto Derek even tighter than Derek held onto him. Which was the only thing that gave him comfort.

Derek however wasn't the only one upset with his parents the decision, the whole family was upset or so they claimed but since they stood back and did nothing whilst Stiles was taken from the them, he was inclined to take whatever they said about the subject with a pinch of salt. Despite this the only one in the family that seemed even remotely happy was Cora, she was back to being the baby, the one with all the attention and Derek resented her for it.

"Deeereeek come out and plaaay with meeeee!" Speaking of the devil he thought to himself.

"Go away Cora I'm not in the mood right now, go and bother someone else"

"But Derek I no wanna play with anyone else I wanna play with yoooouuuu pleeeeaaassssseeee." Derek was just about to reply when he heard his Uncle Peter walk up the stairs to Cora.

"Come on little one, Der isn't feeling to well right now and he just needs a little time by himself, why don't you come down and help mummy with dinner"

Derek waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps and jumped out his bedroom window and took off. He was going to find and bring his brother back no matter what it took or how long.

Stiles belonged with the pack, with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Beacon Hills

Derek was man enough well, wolf enough to admit that he was scared shitless right now, he had never been this far into the preserve before. At night, where it was pitch black even when seeing through his heighten sight. Especially without his pack right behind him. The very sounds of nature that would also bring him comfort and peace now had him jumping at the slightest noise. Derek also had the strangest feeling that he was being watched and followed yet he couldn't hear a heartbeat or footsteps nor could he smell anything that didn't belong in the preserve other than him. This fact however didn't give him some peace of mind, in fact in Derek's opinion it just made it worse, as he knew that certain wolf's if they were powerful enough could mask their scent and heartbeat, like his mother for instance.

"who's there? I'm not scared so you might as well come out" Derek found that his voice echoing through did nothing for his already frazzled nerves. At this rate he would probably die from the tension and high blood pressure.

Silence might his words but he wasn't really excepting something else, if someone went through all the trouble of hiding their presence from him it would be unlikely that they would relevel themselves just because he asked nicely.

"Au contraire little wolf, I think you are very scared right now" Maybe he spoke too soon.

Mirroring something like out of a really bad budget horror movie Derek slowly turned to face his stalker, he even half excepted to be met with an axe in his face for his troubles. What he saw was a lot worse. At least in his opinion but that could be the fear talking, his fear induced mind and senses making what he was seeing a whole lot more terrifying than it really was. Derek took a step back and pivoted on his heel, getting ready to run like his goddanm life depended on it which given the current situation was a very likely outcome indeed, besides he was far too young to die and he certainly didn't want to die alone in the forest where his mauled and frozen corpse would be found by some poor jogger on their morning run. That was just a tad bit too cliché for his tastes plus his uncle Peter would never let him live it down. The smug inappropriately low hanging vest wearing prick.

A strong callused hand reaching out and grabbing his forearm remined Derek that this probably wasn't the best of times to be getting lost in thought. "Now where you running off too little wolf, didn't your mum teach you any manners"

Derek couldn't help but let out a snort, this whole episode was definitely taken straight from a bad horror script. "Mum told me not to talk to strangers, speaking of she's most likely wondering way I am right about now so I should be on my way" Again Derek turned to leave and again the hand on his forearm stopped him.  
"Now Now I'm sure your delightful mum can wait a little longer we have after all a lot to talk about"

New York, Avengers tower.

"Fury called us all in, we need to moved now, it's a code black." Natasha stated as she walked into the communal dining room.

"WAIT WHAT!"

"There hasn't been a code black since hydra came out of the woodworks"

"Huh? What's a code black again?"

"Really Tony?"

"It means we should have been there since last week Stark, get your shit together"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Natasha what's going on?"

Natasha honestly doesn't know how they made it this long as team without one of them dying, well dying and then staying dead, you would think that they would learnt how to efficiently get shit done by now but there hasn't been a single mission that they have been on that hasn't required Natasha being relegated to the role of babysitter before they could even leave the tower. It was ridiculous. She excepted better of them well at least of Bruce and Steve, she knows Clint and Tony too well to except to act like anything other than two five-year old's stuck in fully grown men's bodies, she wouldn't be surprised if they really were with half the shit Natasha has seen working her role with the Avengers it wouldn't exactly be the weirdest thing she's come across. Better corral them in to some semblance of order before punches are thrown.

Stalking forward like a predator would do to its prey, Natasha grabbed the two children by their ears and pulled, dragging them toward the quinjet, making it clear with a look over her shoulder that it would be in Bruce's and Thor's best interest to follow without any delay. They did so in immediate haste, and Natasha nodded to herself, she had them trained well like loyal little puppies following after their mother. Natasha wondered if she could get a pay raise for basically being the handler as well as a part of the team. She could probably get Fury to agree, it was human resources that would kick up a fuss.

"If Fury called all of us in where is point-break, how comes he gets to slack off and when we, and when I say we I actually mean me don't"

"Not my call Stark, hun you do realise that Thor is a crowned Prince with all the duties that go along with it, we can't always except that he can be there"

"How boring, I really wanted to see him and Hulk go at it again thought we could tag team if I wore my hulk buster suit." Tony pouted.

"When exactly are you going to grow up Stark?"

"Never!" Came the indignant reply, Natasha didn't even know why she asked it was obvious what his reply was going to be. Luckily enough they were now at the quinjet now, where Natasha would and where Tony would follow in his suit, NOT on the quinjet. She couldn't be happier wait no she still would have to put up with Clint but without Tony there to feed off it shouldn't be too much to handle. Oh, who was she kidding he would be worse. Stupid birdbrain.

Hogwarts Castle- Charms classroom:

If Hadrian didn't already know, he certainly would now the fact that Professor Flitwick was part goblin was so obvious that even the redheaded weasel bimbo would be able to tell or maybe not that boy gave a whole new meaning to stupid, with a capital S and exclamation mark. Rian honestly surprised that he even made into Hogwarts, he's poor and stupid and not a lick of any real power about him, plus it really doesn't make any sense that the weasel was currently sharing a charms class with him well it wouldn't make sense if Hadrian didn't already know that the Weasley family was so far up Dumbledore's arse that they were covered in his shit. How Bill and Charlie could stand it, he would never know but then again as soon as they could they both took jobs in different countries. No matter what they told their harpy of a mother Rian knew for certain that the both of them were offered jobs in the UK that paid a whole lot more than their current ones did. Charlie for the dragon reserve up in Northern Wales as the director and Bill for Gringotts, as their head curse-breaker.

"Class, lets please settle down I know you're excited but we do have work to do" Came a squeaky voice from atop a pile of books, so the teacher could be looking at all their faces rather than the top of their knees Hadrian guessed to himself.

"Now the first spell you are going to be learning is a levitation charm, when done correctly this spell like it names suggests can levitate any object. However, the weight, volume, mass and density of the object in question all play a part in how much power is needed for the spell to work successfully. Given how young you all are your cores haven't yet matured therefore we will be starting off with something small- a feather"

Hadrian sat up in interest, while he had been bored earlier having learnt the spell in question when he was nine, his grandfather hadn't gone into much detail into how to calculate the power needed for any spell just gave him overview saying that it didn't matter all that much because Black's just always knew. That did not help his curiosity all that much. Hadrian raised his hand and Flitwick paused in his speaking, indicating for him to go on. The busy haired know-it-all snorted and whispered rather loudly to her desk partner

"How can he possibly have a question about what was just said it was so simple"

Rian just rolled his eyes. "Sir, is there not a way to calculate how much power needed, my grandfather mentioned it when he taught me the spell a few years ago but all said there was a way not how to do it"

Flitwick let a small smile grace his face. "Yes, there is and I'm not surprised he didn't teach you spell calculation is quite advance material even for a prodigy like yourself Mr. Potter-Black. We don't start teaching it until your third year and even then, only briefly its covered more in depth during O.W.L year and that's again only if you chose Arithmancy as an elective" Hadrian pouted he didn't think he could wait that long, he already knew all of the first and second year curriculums, he was going to be bored out of his mind for the next two years, maybe if he started studying for third year this year and then fourth next and the fifth the following he would be allowed to take his O. two years early and in turned his N.E. as well. He could be out of this school in four years instead of the usual seven.

Flitwick must have seen the look on his face, or maybe Hadrian's father told him how ahead he was in his work because he then followed up by saying. "But since you asked I'll give you the basics. To calculate the power, you first must calculate both density and volume of the object, now the density of the object is the mass of the object divided by its volume. There is a simple spell to find both the volume and mass of an object which is Pondus magnitudo, once you know the both you simply have to divide to get the density. The resulting number is what you will use to then calculate power, this is done by dividing the density by the sum of the objects weight, of course it is a lot more complicated than what I explained I simply stripped it down to the fundamentals"

Hadrian opened his mouth to speak, he didn't just want to know the fundamentals he wanted to know everything, but the Granger beaver cut across him and asked "But sir isn't mass and weight the same thing?" Then Rian feeling a bit petty and vindictive turned to his desk partner and whispered loudly. "How can she possibly have a question about what was just said it was so simple."

Again, Flitwick let a smile grace his face for a second before his face became blank, nodded his head and said in reply. "Yes simple, Hadrian why don't you explained the difference to miss Granger" Rian turned in his seat to face the menace beaver with a smug smirk on his face. "Well Granger there are a few things which separate mass from weight, one being is that mass is the actual amount of any material contained within any given object, on the other hand the weight of an object is the amount of force exerted onto said object by the gravity surrounding it, so for example your body weight if calculated would not be the same as your body mass. Because of this it leads to more differences between the two, such as fact that because the weight of an object is affected by gravity, the weight of an object can change depending on its gravitational pull whereas the mass of an object will always stay the same. So, say you were on the moon your weight wouldn't be the same as it is here on earth but your mass would be. Simple physics Granger do keep up."

Silence met his words, the majority of the class didn't know what to say in reply to his mini lecture probably because they didn't understand whereas the remaining where too in shock to speak because of the fact that he made Granger speechless.

"Does anyone else not understand a word of what the hell he just said?"

"Wait what's physics?" That probably came from a Pureblood, ignorant fools.

"Muggle science idoit" That was probably a muggleborn.

"And it was anything but simple"

"Well Mr. Potter-Black from your questions from today's lesson, I will speak to the broad about moving you up a class, maybe even two you seem to have a good grasp of spell calculation which is the hardest material in third year syllabus, please stay behind after class. Now back to today's actual lesson..."


	7. Chapter 7

_Somewhere over the South China Sea:_

 _Steve really did not like travelling be sea in any shape or form whether it be in the Heli carrier or on a boat, it just brought back bad memories that he rather forget. The time he spent dealing with Loki on that godforsaken ship was hell especially when one of the engines blew out, he did not relish crashing into the sea and being frozen again. It was cold enough the first time around. He still felt cold._

 _So that is the reason why Steve is currently hiding in the bathroom below the deck of the boat that's taking them to somewhere near China, he isn't too sure where his geography is a bit rusty, you know after being frozen in the ice for about seventy years. But nevertheless, it wouldn't do to let Clint and Tony find out about his little fear they would never let him live it down, he could already hear the taunts that they would come up with. Steve could in turn tease them about their fears he supposed, Tony with is fear of being handed things (who even has that fear, it's kind of stupid) and Clint well the less said about his fear the better. Steve still has nightmares, he really wouldn't want to know what goes on inside of the guy's head, it must be a scary place. Besides it just wasn't in his nature to exploit people in such a way or even at all._

 _"YOOO! capicicle where are you? It's time to suit up"_

 _There was a knock on the bathroom door. "come on cap, no time to dally we're in the middle of a warzone right now, the sooner we're out of here the better but then again you should feel right at home"_

 _Steve took a deep breath and siked himself up, it was over he could now get off this danm boat and onto sweet blessed land._

 _The door opened. "Took you long enough Stevie boy, was you having a hard time?"_

 _Steve just carried on walking; he had gotten used to Tony making every situation into something he could crack an innuendo out of, so he blocked out all his mindless chatter until he reached the deck where the rest of team were waiting for them._

 _"Well as long as you had a happy ending, I quess" Tony snickered_

 _"Tony shut up, we need to be briefed"_

 _"Aye Aye Captain"_

 _Silence._

 _"Get it because we're on a boat and you're…"_

 _"We got it Stark it just wasn't funny" Clint cut across, and for the first time Steve was grateful for something Clint had done or said in this situation. He gestured for Natasha to start, he needed to make sure they were all clear on what they had to do._

 _"The Chinese government and a group of Vietnamese rebels are fighting over territory for the Islands in the south China sea, one set in particular. The Spratly islands. The islands were in control of the socialist republic of Vietnam since the fall of Saigon in 1975. The French also had occupation in the Taiping Island during the war as did the Japanese, but the ROC took control once the war was over. This is why the mission is a code black, if we don't solve the problem we could have another war on our hand between the Chinese, Vietnamese and Japanese, usually this wouldn't fall under our mission's scope but the group of rebels who are unofficially fighting on the say so of the Vietnamese government are enhanced and have somehow gotten hold of chituri weapons which is our secondary mission. Neutralise the rebels and make sure those weapons aren't left behind"_

 _"When you say not left behind, do you mean destroy or for them to mysteriously go missing only to end up just as mysteriously in a shield facility somewhere" Tony injected and from the look on his face he took the words right out of the good captain's mouth._

 _Silence met his question and Tony guessed that that in itself answered the question. Steve cleared his throat now was not the time to argue amongst themselves and debate the ethics of the mission._

 _"Alright you all know what you have to do. Avengers assemble"_

 _Headmasters office- Hogwarts:_

 _"Albus, denying him the right to move forward in his studies is only hindering him, you are doing the boy a great disservice" Minerva spoke up after Flitwick made his request to allow the Potter-Black boy to move up a couple of years, she saw no problem with it so she doesn't know why Albus is being so stubborn with the point it wouldn't hurt anyone matter of fact it would probably help the older years, they would most likely put more effort into their studies if they saw that someone younger than them was doing the same work but getting better grades then them. Their pride wouldn't allow for anything else._

 _Minerva couldn't help but notice that when it came to young Hadrian that Albus' neutrality and professionalism went down the drain, she had been having second thoughts about the morality of her mentor and long-time friend ever since the whole ordeal with the Potter's murder, and the boy's placement with those horrid muggles. The worse sort she had told Albus but then believed him when her stated that it would be the safest place for the young saviour. She had come to regret that choice years later, as she went back to check on the boy, she had wanted to get him out of there as soon as she saw what those muggles were doing to him under their care, but she couldn't. The wards wouldn't let her pass through them with the child and when she contacted the muggle authorities they would visit leave and then have no memory of the boy being in any unfit and unsafe environment._

 _She was pleased when Black and his father took the boy, she did wonder for a moment why the wards allowed them to pass through when they didn't with her, but the thought was gone in a second replaced by the sheer overwhelming relief she felt that Hadrian no longer had to live with such filth. Many times, Minerva also thought about writing to the boy but felt that it was better left alone for fear that Albus would catch wind so instead she did all she could to make sure he didn't find out that Hadrian had left for as long as possible, she of course couldn't hide it forever, the meddling old coot would find out sooner or later. Luckily enough of everyone he didn't find out until the boy was due his Hogwarts expectance letter and by then it was too late for him to do anything what with the boy being registered with the American ministry and fortunately they weren't so far up Albus' as the rest of wizarding world._

 _"Minerva, I understand your point I do but I worry about the boy's social development, he needs to be with his peers within his own age group, I am sorry, but I cannot allow it." Minerva fought down the urge to claw that annoying twinkle out of the goat's eyes, she just about barely managed it._

 _"Albus the boy is clearly way above the level of his peers, that already separates him from them, already there is conflict between the Granger girl and himself, I personally agree with Minerva we would be doing him a great disservice to deny Hadrian this opportunity"_

 _Albus just shook his head, there was no way he was going to allow the boy anymore freedom than he already has, he was still trying figure out how the Blacks managed to gain custody and keep it from him for so many years. The audacity of them, they are a dark family as dark as their name and clearly leading young Harry down the wrong path, he needed him to be in the same year as Ronald and Hermione, so that they can lead down the right one, to come back to light side. To be a weapon properly moulded for and by the light, to look up to Albus as a mentor, a confidant or even as a grandfatherly figure. Anything else would just unacceptable to him. Minerva opened her mouth to make one more complaint but Albus raised his hand to stop any argument, he had had enough and just wanted them out of his office, so he could think._

 _"My word is final"_

 _Minerva just shook her head as she left the old goat and gestured for Fillus to meet back up at her office, once they were out of sight of the old coot._

 _Some abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Beacon Hills:_

 _If Derek wasn't already scared shitless he would be by now, the guy he had meet in the woods than basically wolf napped him had him tied up to a metal fence, and continuously ran electricity through him which hurt like a bitch and Derek didn't see any way to make it stop, he could answer the guys questions, but he honestly didn't know what the hell the guy was talking about. He had tried explaining that to his captor but just didn't want to know, he probably thought that Derek was lying through his fangs._

 _From Derek's point of view and opinion he seemed a little unhinged not that he was expert in such matters, but his mum and uncle had explained about feral wolfs and this guy remined Derek of the stories that they would tell him and his other siblings and cousins. He had messy unkept black hair that fell pass his shoulders, his eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with that crusty white thing (what even is that thing) his nose seemed to be broken and covered in dried blood. The clothes he was wearing gave off a slight smell to suggest that they hadn't been washed in a few good weeks, his combat boots had holes all over and his big toe that could be seen though one of these holes was all swollen and black._

 _"I will ask you once more before I start breaking bones; where is the little wolf" Derek's mind was racing, he couldn't be… that was too much of a coincidence. Derek's mind stopped and he didn't like the conclusion to which it came too, the man must be talking about Stiles his mum did say that there were people after him, (why the hell anyone would be after a nine year old is beyond him) He needed to protect his brother he didn't care about the how and why he just needed to, he would not be able to forgive himself if anything happen, he had just gotten his brother back and he couldn't lose him, not again. He just couldn't; and with that thought it seemed as if the walls were closing in on him and he couldn't quite manage to figure out how to breath right which seemed funny to his oxygen deprived mind, it was something after all that he had been doing instinctively since he was born._

 _Derek knew he was having a panic attack, Stiles has had plenty of them when he comes to visit the pack; his heart was beating too fast even for born wolf and felt like it would burst out of his chest at any second, black spots were beginning to cloud his eyesight and he could feel himself slipping and within moments he was passed out and his last thought was of his little brother._


End file.
